Zexion, You Like Her
by xKittyRiku
Summary: DO NOT READ: If you do not like OCs; story contains usuals. Vexen and Lexaeus discover Zexion's crush. Larxene, once again is jealous. But is the reason deeper than we expected? Character 2 is a hint.
1. Larxene Gets Mad

Larxene's Idea

Larxene threw her bag down on the floor and sulked on her sofa. "It's obvious he likes her!" Larxene picked up her cuddly rabbit from under the cushions and shook it. "Tell me why Zexion likes Ashlea!" The rabbit's head flopped down, causing Larxene to throw it angrily across the room. "Fine!" She yelled. "Don't help me! Stupid rabbit..." Larxene stood up, and let out a piercing scream. "How can this happen to me! He's always liked _me!_" Her startling blue eyes settled on the bedroom, door. Taking this as her cue, Larxene stormed up to it, and went inside her bright white room.

The Organization home stood solitary North of Castle Oblivion. It had XVIII floors, one for every member, plus one for meetings and dinners. Five floors were below ground, the rest above. Luckily for Larxene, she was six floors up from Zexion, and five below Ashlea; being so far apart hardly stopped Ashlea and Zexion spending half their time at each other's flat though. The walls in Larxene's room were pretty much sound proof anyway, so it's not like Roxas or Marluxia could hear her through them.

_Larxene _was Zexion's girlfriend! They flirted all the time, right? Or was it always one sided? Had it always been one-sided? Larxene glared at her bed and lay face down on it, clenching her fists and hammering them vigorously down on her pillow. With every pound, she yelled; 'I hate Ashlea Alex'. Ashlea didn't deserve to be in the Organization- Xemnas just liked her control and power. What was it that Zexion liked about that girl? Larxene was so much better than her as it was. So what _was _it? Larxene stopped hitting her pillow. What about the... _thing, _that horrible thing that have brought Larxene and Zexion so far apart?She lay down, thinking about how she could get Zexion to like her.

A loud knocking on the door woke up Larxene. "Larxene, are you coming down for dinner?" Larxene exhaled and got up off the bed. Hours must have passed, as Larxene looked as if she had just woken up. Her blonde medium length hair stood up on ends around her head. Larxene reached for the brush, and sat down at her dressing table. She listened to the knocks battering on the door.

"Lexaeus, shut up. I'll be down when I feel like it!" Larxene finished brushing her hair and reached for the gel.

"It's a special dinner, Larxene. Apparently important things are going to be said. Something like that." Larxene shrugged. "If you are attempting to talk today, Larxene, open the door and let me come in." Without speaking, Larxene got up and opened the door, before retreating to the dresser and continuing to gel her hair. "Larxene, you know Zexion and Ashlea?"

"What about them?" Larxene snapped, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Wouldn't they just make a really good couple?" Lexaeus smiled at Larxene. "You should try talking to Mar-" Larxene stood up in a matter of seconds. She summoned her _Kunai_ and charged at Lexaeus. Lightning flashed in the room as Lexaeus slumped in a heap on the floor.

"Oops," Larxene said sardonically. "Maybe next time you should think about what you are saying to poor little me." Larxene put the lid on the hair gel and made her way downstairs. _Maybe if Xemnas put elevators in this place, we would be on time to dinner,_ she thought. Larxene spent the next ten minutes trudging down the flights of stairs to the underground first floor.

As she walked into the dining hall, Larxene was greeted by an unfamiliar sight. The whole room had been re-arranged, and various clumps of the Organization were standing in new formations. In one corner, Marluxia was standing close to Vexen and they were both chatting to Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Lexaeus. Xion and Roxas were lingering on the outskirts of Saix and Xemnas's conversation. Axel and Katia, and Demyx and Abi were standing together in a huddle. The first thing Larxene noticed about the couples was how different they looked. Abi and Demyx were messing around with each other, whereas Axel was practically smothering Katia, ignoring her demands to get away from her in public.

"Kids, all of them." Larxene said loudly to the Organization, her comment meaningfully pointing at Abi, Demyx, Katia and Axel. As the room feel silent, Zexion burst in through one of the two doors, and Ashlea through the other. Their eyes fell on one another, causing the room to freeze over.

Ashlea looked at Xemnas, embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise the time and I-" Xemnas smiled at Ashlea, slightly frightening her.

"No need for apologies, my dear. We have not even started the events yet!" Xemnas walked up to Ashlea, took her hand and helped her in to the centre of the room. Ashlea looked over at Zexion, before realizing what she was doing. Larxene sighed, and strolled up to Zexion. She put her hand on his arm, and whispered in his ear.

"Zexion. Were you doing anything with Ashlea before you came in?" Zexion looked blankly at Larxene and pulled her arm off his. He pushed past her, and went to speak to Axel. Larxene gave Axel an evil glance, and turned her attention to Xemnas who was beginning to stand up on the table.

"My dear friends!" Xemnas wobbled slightly on his feet. _That settles it. Xemnas is definitely drunk. Makes a change from Luxord... _Larxene thought to herself. "Today I have decided that we have a new seating plan! And every day, at exactly five o' clock, you will be down here for dinner! If you don't, I will make you into a Dusk! Yay!" Larxene shook her head.

"I have to be here with these idiots every day?" Xemnas nodded and all members except Ashlea and Zexion sighed in despair. Every single member felt the same. Pretty disheartened. Larxene glared at Xemnas.

Xemnas picked up the single sheet of paper from the table top. "The seating plan is as follows." He jumped down off of the table, and gestured to each seat as he went. "At the head of the table, as you can see there are three chairs. The first is Xaldin's, the middle is mine and the third is Xigbar's. Then the next five seats are home, in order, to Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix and Axel. The three other seats at the head of the other side are for Demyx, Abi, and Luxord, _in that order. _Then, in arrangement from Xaldin to Luxord along this side of the table, Marluxia, Xion, Ashlea, Larxene, Roxas and Katia will sit." Xemnas stood solitary, looking pleased with himself.

Larxene growled. "Why do I have to sit next to her?" She looked at Ashlea. Well, at least she was opposite Zexion. Then again, both of the girls were.

"Ah, Larxene. I put you next to Ashlea so that she would make some more friends. She only really has Katia and Abi, right?" Xemnas laughed. "It was Saix's idea. He's really clever isn't he?" Ashlea and Zexion both looked down at their feet. Snarling, Larxene sat at her given place.

"Pass the butter." Ashlea timidly reached over and gave the butter to Larxene.

"Doesn't she even warrant a 'thank-you', Larxene?" Zexion said quietly, keeping his eyes well hidden under his fringe. Larxene gained a furious pink blush across her cheeks. She mumbled 'thanks' under her breath, and turned her attention back to her food. Zexion attempted on giving Ashlea a small smile, but Ashlea ended up with the same complexion as Larxene before she could do anything back.

The next few minutes were sat in silence, only accompanied by the sounds of clinking cutlery. Then, person by person, the conversation began to pick up. Xion was making small comments to Roxas, who was talking with Axel. Axel was playing 'footsie' with Katia under the table, whereas Katia herself was making light conversation with Abi. Abi and Demyx sat secretly clasping hands underneath the table, talking about some holiday they were planning for 'the three of them'. Larxene shrugged. Who cares about what other people?

A laughing chorus brought Larxene's attention to Marluxia telling one of his rambling stories that went on and on. But from time to time they were slightly funny. Larxene smiled at the thought of Marluxia telling _her_ a story. "That's it!" Larxene exclaimed. She stood up, unbalancing and silencing the table.

"What's it, Larxene?" Marluxia raised his eyebrows at Larxene.

Larxene ignored Marluxia. "Marly and I are getting married!" Marluxia gasped. "He proposed to me last night in my apartment!" Larxene smiled, surprising everyone. Marluxia's eyes opened wide in shock, and he looked directly at Ashlea, and then Vexen's empty chair.

That night, the Organization had given Larxene permission to stay at Marluxia's flat, for some much deserved 'time alone'. The point of Larxene carrying out her plan was obvious to everyone but Marluxia, but no-one had shared the idea with him. As soon as dinner had ended, the Organization had moved back to their apartments without saying a word other than _congratulations _to the girl.

"You dare pull a move on me, Marluxia and I will kill you with my _Kunai_." Larxene's eyes searched the room. Marluxia shrugged.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"I- fine, I'll tell you. Zexion will only like me if I make him jealous, and you are the perfect person to help me out!" Larxene twirled her short blonde hair around her finger.

"No."

"No?" Larxene threw her head back and let out an evil cry. "Of course you will help me, Marluxia. I'll make sure of it. I'll make sure of it..."

As Larxene's words trailed away, she failed to realize that an onlooker was hiding in the corner of the room, positioning a camera.

"Come on, stupid camera." The girl whispered to herself. She was usually such a whiz at technology. And when she needed her skills they weren't working. Abigal Satoshi Sohma-Riddle bit her tongue as her hand collided against the camera with force. "Come on little thing..." Gently coaxing the camera, Abi stroked her hand soothingly against the metal side. Suddenly, the camera let loose a deafening crack. Larxene jumped up, her body crushing against Marluxia's.

"Marly darling did you hear that?" Marluxia nodded in fright. To his surprise he felt Larxene moving up closer to him and snuggling into the warm layers of his Organization coat. As if it were the most natural thing in the world, Marluxia enclosed his arms around the blonde.

"Are you okay Larxene?" As Marluxia leaned over Larxene to look at her face for any signs of discomfort, his intense pink hair brushed against Larxene's skin. Larxene felt a shiver of pleasure make its way down her back. The woman nodded and moved closer.

"I can hear you heartbeat..." Larxene stayed statue-still, listening to Marluxia's pounding heart.

Marluxia gave out a small laugh, before becoming completely serious. "Larxene, are you still serious about this plan with you and Zexion?"

Larxene's mouth parted slowly, forming a smirk. "Who's Zexion?"

The pink-haired man shook his head in disgust. "Larxene, what do I get out of this?" His already raised eyebrows moved higher. "Look, I don't like you, Larxene. Not in any way."

Number XII smirked. "Oh, really? Then I'll just go and show these baby pictures of you to everyone... And you're naked."

"Do you think I really care?" Marluxia let a shallow laugh leak from his system. "Me, naked? Hasn't everyone in the castle already seen that?"

"I don't-" Larxene's scowl lifted into a smile.

"What now?"

"Marly, if you don't marry me, I'll make sure Vexen will hate you. In fact everyone in the Organization will hate you."

Marluxia bit the inside of his cheek. It'd be okay. He'd get to Vexen first. Problem. Solved. Right? "Fine. I'll marry you. But don't think I'm going to enjoy it. It's just a sacrifice I'm going to have to make."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So the wedding's next month, 'kay?" She flounced off, leaving Marluxia a tired wreck on the floor.


	2. The Secret Is Out

_Challo._

_So here it is. Finally. Yay for me, I managed to finish it! [It took me ages for such a short story ¬.¬]_

_But this is set between 'Larxene's Story' and 'Ashlea and Zexion Meet'. [I really hope I called it that.]  
EDIT: 'Ashlea and Zexion Meet' is now the fourth chapter, and 'Larxene's Story' is the first.  
This may change as I am planning to upload most of the stories I write in order, on this story.  
Please don't kill me, flame, or hate :D_

_Please only constructive critism, I've had it up to my  
ears with all these negative reviews that have  
no information on how I could improve!_

_Thanksyou for coming this far!_

* * *

"**Zexion, you like her."**

"Who is it?" A deep, male voice boomed out from over the other side of the seventh floor above ground.

Zexion's head snapped up and looked in the direction of Lexaeus. Vexen sat next to the red-head, nodding in agreement.

"Who is what?" Zexion's steel blue hair covered his face as the sixth member blushed. Zexion's eyes locked onto the television set and he silently yearned for it to start playing. He needed any ploy to get away from the attention that was being forced upon him.

Vexen's emerald green eyes caught the light, making them shimmer wildly. "Zexion, you know you like her, for you always look at her with such admiration and joy. And she looks at you in exactly the same fashion." Zexion opened his mouth to protest, but Vexen held up a gloved finger. "Do you really expect _us_ to believe you do not like her? You are the only two people who haven't noticed you belong together, suppose it or not."

"Yeah," Lexaeus chimed in. "Larxene's jealous." Zexion grinned at the thought of someone as _defensive _as Larxene being desirous of the person Zexion liked. Lexaeus' hand moved swiftly up to the scars on his forehead. Number VI noticed this and raised his eyebrows inquisitively at Vexen.

"Oh, and is that how you got those four big scratches on your face?" Zexion smirked in jest.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you, Z-Man. Larxene actually only gave me this using her Kunai because I told her you and the girl of your dreams would make an excellent couple." Zexion ignored the crude nickname and gawked at Lexaeus as if checking to see if he was joking and hiding a smile. To his incredulity, Zexion realized that Lexaeus concealed no lies in his expression. All he saw was a bitter red mark exposed across half of Number V's features, encasing each of the four, deep cuts. Lexaeus nodded as he saw Zexion poise to speak.

"Larxene did that to you?"

Vexen's smile turned into a frown. "Did she begin to form Lightning currents as she struck you?" At Lexaeus' sad smile, Vexen became angry. "Did it hurt? Did she hurt you? Did you get it checked out? Is it feeling okay now?"

In spite of himself, Lexaeus laughed. "Vexen. We're men. We don't have to care about other _men_. Women, then yes. Unless of course, like Marluxia, your gay- or bisexual." Vexen's usually pale face grew crimson and the man looked down at his feet. Vexen and Marluxia had often been seen flirting and joking around the Castle, and especially when they went on Missions together. Neither of the pair would tell the Organization that they were dating, even though it was obvious to everyone; mainly because of the noises that came from Vexen's fifth floor, and sometimes Marluxia's twelfth. The majority of the Organization uncared for the sounds, excluding Larxene. That girl didn't have any manners, and she was a flaming homophobic who didn't like not being right. "Never mind about you anyway Vexen, at least you have a boyfriend." Vexen gasped, but looked away. "Zexion all you need to do is tell her how you feel. It's not that hard and I know you could do it, if anyone. Aren't you the guy who stays up late writing poetry about her?"

This time it was Zexion's turn to blush. "How did you know about that?"

Amused, Lexaeus held up a battered black book, identical to the young woman's. "Zexion, girls are just guys without... never mind. You get it. Just go and talk to her before someone like Xigbar snaps her up."

Lexaeus' words made Zexion shiver. Zexion then paused and considered what Lexaeus was saying to him. "But Lexaeus, how could you know about girls? I've never seen you with a female in that sense." Zexion frowned in concentration, but when _she _came into his head the frown broke.

"I know enough to see that you are thinking about her again."

Number VI gaped at Number V. "How did you know that?"

"You mean how did I know it from the change in your face?"

Zexion blushed manically. "Okay, but how to I talk to her? I have absolutely no idea what to do." The man copied Vexen subconsciously and looked down at his feet. When Lexaeus and Vexen didn't answer, Zexion looked up. "Lexaeus, I was essentially asking you for help at that moment in time."

Lexaeus raised the corner of his lips into a smirk. "Right. Zexion. How do you really feel about her?"

Zexion let out an unmanly giggle. "She's amazing. The best thing that's ever happened to me and I feel so lucky just to be able to watch her from a distance every day. She's kind and pleasant to everyone and I just want to be there for her when Larxene is picking on her, no matter what Larxene'll do to me in return. I just love her so much. And even though I haven't ever loved anyone before, I can tell this is the real thing." Zexion knew he was gushing but he couldn't stop. He wasn't on familiar terms with this situation and he wasn't used to it. He had to pour his heart out. He just had too. "I don't know how she feels about me back but if she likes me then I'm honoured, and I would love to have her in my life. It's not just the way she looks, but the way she _is. _She's been blessed with the most fastidious and admirable nature." Zexion stopped, suddenly forcing himself to a halt. _What if she doesn't feel the same way about me?_

Katia closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Listen, Ashlea. You're going to have to believe Abi and me-"

"-Abi and I."

"What?"

"The correct grammar for the current situation is Abi _and I._"

"Okay, whatever. Ashlea, he likes you too, I can feel it.

"What do you mean he likes me?" Ashlea glared at Katia. "Of course he doesn't." Ashlea fell silent and looked at Abi. "Larxene doesn't want me to like him, does she? I hardly want more trouble with her. As it is, the girl hates me in every sense of the word. If I was to- and I'm not saying I ever will- date Zexion, I'm sure she'd take it too far. She'd practically kill me!" Ashlea caught Abi nodding her head in agreement. Giving Abi death glares, Ashlea turned her awareness back to the ground.

"Ashlea if you're going to take up an attitude like that, then that's what's going to happen between you and Larxene. Don't let your guard down and you'll be fine with him." Katia looked over at Abi, urging her to continue.

"Yeah, Larxene's a bitch and no matter what happens, we'll be here for you." _To kick her brains in, _Abi continued in her head.

"Thanks, you guys..." Ashlea said. "I'm just absolutely terrified-"

"-Every time I think about speaking to her. You know, I really want to talk to her but I can't. I cannot bring myself to do so." Lexaeus and Vexen gave each other simultaneous grins. "What?"

Vexen found his voice. "Zexion, I know this may seem..." More to himself than anyone else, he muttered; "What do kids in their teens say? Oh yeah." His voice reverted back to it's usual self. "Lame. But I think your speciality is writing..."

Zexion opened his eyes wide at the realization. "So are you suggesting that I write a love letter to her?" Vexen shook his head violently. He put a hand on his heart, threw back his head and mimed; terribly. Zexion rest his right elbow in his cupped left hand, and placed a finger on his chin. "You mean a poem?"

"Lexaeus' idea. And in my opinion, you should sign it as anonymous and see if she likes the poems before owning up to anything too big." Vexen once more caught Lexaeus' eye and the pair tried not to laugh.

"So you think _I_ should write poetry anonymously? To get Zexion's attention?" Ashlea shook her head. "Abi that's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?"

Abi grinned. "Katia's idea. But it was my idea about the anonymous thing."

The four friends met late at night on the ground floor. The first floor was nothing more than a dining hall that was used daily. Xaldin did most of the cooking but Katia and Luxord generally pitched in to help.

In lowered voices, the quartet began to converse. Abigal Satoshi started the conversation, gladly.

"Ashlea is all prepped up and ready to commence Operation: Aishite Iru. Is Zexion?"

Lexaeus acknowledged Abi and replied. "Yes. He is going to write and deliver all of the poems between dusk and midnight."

Suddenly nervous, Vexen and Katia bit their lips. "Do you think it'll work?"

This time both Abi and Lexaeus spoke together. "There's only one way to find out!" They turned and promptly high-fived each other.

The door leading into the kitchen suddenly creaked open, making the four jump. "And they're destined to be together. Just like every idiot in this Castle states. It's not true. I'm Zexion's girlfriend, you know that?" Larxene's short blonde hair was ruffled, as if the girl had been trying to sleep but hadn't quite been able to manage it. "And if that's not enough to make you see that they are not meant to be together, then I should tell you that-"

"Larxene, we do not care. About anything." Abi looked at Katia for support. Vexen glanced at Lexaeus who was looking shifty, ready to explode at Larxene.

Number XII grunted. "Well then. Just beware. Ashlea'll be getting a shock soon enough." Then evil woman walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. She strode over to the counter and reached up to get out a glass.

"What do you want, Larxene?" Lexaeus' eyes flashed a darker colour. All he could concentrate on was making sure the _secret _didn't get out.

Pouring milk into the glass, Larxene laughed quietly to herself. Her laugh reflected a dangerous shimmer, which Katia and Vexen couldn't place. "You think it's all about pairing off. It's never about being your own person, is it?" Almost a whisper, Larxene continued. "He never cared for anyone. It doesn't matter who they are. Zexion hates each and every one of us. If he liked us, then he wouldn't have..." Her voice trailed away and Larxene averted her gaze. Abi couldn't be sure whether she was crying or not. Number XII abruptly turned around, knocking over her glass. The white liquid and the glass collided, contrasting outrageously. The female didn't look back. Instead she ambled out the room, wiping her face.

"Issues. That girl has issues." Katia raised her eyebrows and glanced at the pooling fluid on the floor. "I'm not cleaning it up." Katia spoke to everyone in the room at once. "I need sleep. Good night." Katia left the room, grinning. Abi and Lexaeus shrugged and followed Katia's lead, leaving Vexen to pick up a tea-towel and begin mopping up the mess.

Larxene sat alone in her room, refusing to cry. She wouldn't, and she couldn't. Just because of the pain Zexion put her through. It was a stupid abnormality.

But what about the little deformity hiding away? Larxene cringed and opened the window. Deep down, she knew she didn't want Ashlea to go through the tenderness herself had had to go through. Whatever was going to happen in the future, Larxene was going to make sure Ashlea and Zexion didn't become close. Not at all.


	3. And Now, So Is Hers

_A/N:_

_Welcome to chapter deux.!  
In this chapter, guess what happens?_

And, erm, sorry about the whole "I'm going to put all my separate stories into one" thing.

_Thanksyouuuu :) Smiley is not really needed, but oh well!_

* * *

Poetry. Just, Poetry.

Zexion glanced across the Orchard until his eyes rested on Ashlea. The moonlight was a beautiful shimmering mess of silver that reflected from each of the trees in turn. When the light reached the Castle, it replicated that luminosity spectacularly. The air and atmosphere was barely much, as if contemplating the sight of Ashlea sitting under an apple tree, clutching a battered black notebook and a feathery quill. An arch of glittering lotus flowers lay around the girl, contrasting with the deep black of her hair. Ashlea's hand sped across the page as a flutter of words spread across the page.

Number VI grasped at the paper in his hand. The poem written on it shone in an inky black order that was hard to conceal under the stars. Driving Zexion away from his thoughts, Ashlea's head snapped up. She let the pen drop from her grip and stood up. Zexion moved behind a tree, unseen by Ashlea. The girl ripped a sheet of brilliant white paper cleanly out of the black book, and pinned it to the tree she was leaning against.

"It was her!" Zexion felt his breath reel out of him. So Ashlea was the one who had been sending him the beautiful poetry. Zexion basked in surprise as Ashlea picked up her pen and began to leave. _Should I stop her and say something? _He began to run after her when the clock on the side of the Castle chimed midnight.

Zexion moved over to the trunk with the poem pinned onto it. He swapped his poem with the Ashlea's and began to read.

"Moonlight streamed through the glass

Makes the night so much wiser

Watching together"

Zexion let his hand brush over the words with ease. Ashlea had written with silver. If it wasn't night, the words couldn't possibly show up. Which perhaps made the poem even more special. Zexion exhaled and went to leave when he heard a rustle deep in the bushes. He swiftly moved into the shadows. If he stayed to watch he could get caught, but if he didn't watch... no actually. Nothing would happen if he didn't leave.

Ashlea took the verse in her hands, smiling. "So it was him all along..." Ashlea began to read the poetry Zexion had left out for her to read aloud.

"Though the sins of night

Are many,

The darkness cloaks them.

Just like it cloaks my love for you."

Astonished at the diction her voice carried, Number VI sighed. Even though Ashlea didn't have the sweetest or nicest voice in the world, her reading abilities were priceless. As was this night.

But Ashlea has said she knew who it was. And emerged from the bushes just as Zexion had disappeared. Was it true that she knew?

"Ooh." Abigal watched tentatively from a distance. She waited for the right moment before turning her camera around to face herself. "That was a close call..." Abi spoke in an Australian accent as if mimicking a nature documentary. "But will the pair ever find true love? Watch on for more!"

A snort of short laughter made Abi turn around. Larxene was there, and despite the time she wore her usual Organization Coat.

"Larxene?" Abi yelped, jumping down from the perch she had previously climbed up too. "What are you doing here?"

Larxene shook her head. "Abigal, last time we met I told you he was evil. I'm going to make sure they don't become a couple! That would definitely be bad for the destiny of Kingdom Hearts."

Abi looked mockingly at the blonde. "A, don't call me Abigal. B, Can't you _see _that they are in love? C, they don't need you interfering. Just go and find Marluxia. And in the process, tell Vexen that you are dating his boyfriend, okay?"

Larxene's blue eyes narrowed at Abi. "Don't be ridiculous. You think that Marly and I would be dating? _Him? _Pssh, don't make me laugh so hard. Yeah, he liked me, but then again, who wouldn't? Anyway, I told him what I needed to tell him."

"You broke up with _Marluxia?_" Abi buried her face in her palm at her comprehension. "Is that why he was sulking for all that time?" Larxene nodded. "Oh well. Thanks for clearing that up, Larxene. But now you have to go and stay away from _all of us. _How many times have we told you that we hate you? Go!" Abi's voice had changed from soft and soothing to angry and commanding.

"Look who's getting all high and mighty now!" Larxene spun around, ready to depart. "Just remember that you will never see them together. Not if I have my way." Larxene left quickly, so that she could have the last word.

Abi ignored the woman and looked down to start filming again. "Oh dang it! They've gone!"

Marluxia's head rested against the window as he watched Ashlea walk up to the Castle. She was coming in his direction, but being on the twelfth floor gave Marluxia an advantage. Ashlea couldn't see him, especially with the dark windows. Marluxia ignored the fact that his curtains were bright pink in colour. To match his hair.

She was almost gone from view but Marluxia keep looking. _Dreaming, _almost. The man felt a trembling hand on his shoulder, making him bite his tongue and turn around. "Oh, Vexen." The blonde stood completely devoid of clothing. Marluxia comprehended he too, was wearing nothing.

"Marluxia," Vexen half moaned. "What could be so interesting outside when we have me here?" Number XI sighed. He turned his back on Vexen to see that the woman had wholly gone from sight.

"So, where were we?" As the noises resumed, Marluxia knew that he would never have a chance with that girl.

Lexaeus entered Zexion's room. "You knew it was her, then?" Zexion gazed happily at Number V.

"Yeah. I watched her post the note."

Lexaeus' eyes caught sight of the East wall of Zexion's bedroom that was covered with scrap bits on paper. Looking closer, he saw Ashlea's immaculate scripture covered every spare bit of space on the white paint. Lexaeus shook his head in frustration. "You've covered your room in everything that reminds you of her, yet you won't ask her out?"

Zexion nodded, his face flooding red.

Again, Lexaeus shook his head. _If you won't make this work, I will. _A knock at the door interrupted the pair as the turned around.

"Come in." Manic pink hair twirled around the door. "Mar-?" Before Zexion had finished the name, Abi came around the frame. "What's happened to your hair?" Abi glared at Zexion.

"Nothing. I just took the dye out, okay? Problem with that?"

Zexion broke away from Abi's eyes. "No. That's fine. In fact, it suits you!"

"Anything to make yourself look better, right Abi?" Lexaeus grinned and turned to Zexion. "I'm off. I'll see you soon; just make sure you sort yourself out."

Number VI looked down at his feet. "See you." He looked up as he heard the door slam shut. Abi moved around him and sat at his desk chair, putting her feet up on the desk. "What are you here for, anyway?"

Abi shrugged. "Ashlea's looking for you. She told me she sensed you in the Orchard last night."

Gasping, Zexion stood to his feet. "How did she do that?" Abigal smirked.

"Work it out. You were spying on her, weren't you?"

Zexion uncharacteristically blushed. "No. I was just there before she-"

"Look, I know you inside out. I've known you too long, and I, I can feel what you can, okay?"

Zexion frowned; the sudden change of atmosphere was almost unbearable. He winced.

"What are you trying to say, Abi? Are you-?"

What Zexion implied made it Abi's turn to flush red. "No! It's just... I want to help, okay?" Number VI nodded. "Right. So, I'm going to go now."

Another nod.

"And... take care." Abi left.

Not the usual way; she left out the window.

On the seventh floor.

Just the normal way for _her_,then.

Again, Zexion was alone.

"I can't take it anymore! You're going to see him!" Katia and Abigal thrust their hands forward dramatically, pushing Ashlea out of the door.

"Seriously, Ashlea," Abigal Satoshi narrowed her eyes and glared at Ashlea. "If you don't say anything to him, he won't say anything to you, meaning that this chain will just go on and on in circles. If you don't go over there, I'll kick you over there myself!"

Katia nodded in agreement. "Ashlea, Abi's right. You do need to talk to him."

Number XVII's mouth twitched in frustration. "You know what? I'll do it. But if truth be told, if messes up, I'm going to blame you."

Abigal grinned at Katia. They'd won, and they knew it. Ashlea twisted away from the mad couple, and began getting ready for the long climb down eleven flights of stairs. Xemnas should really get escalators in this place.


	4. The Pair Meet Properly,ForTheFirstTime

Ashlea and Zexion Meet

Ashlea knocked on the door to Zexion's apartment occupying a threat. Apparently, she and Zexion both liked each other, and Katia was trying to prove this. Attempting to help, Abi had told Ashlea she would 'kick her over there' if she didn't go. Not wanting to face disaster, Ashlea had left the warmth of her own floor of the building, grudgingly.

Okay. So she did know that Zexion liked her. Over the past few weeks, the pair had been leaving poetry around for each other to read. Abigal and Katia had encouraged Ashlea to write the poems to start with- the plot had entwined and become as complex as it could. It was time for Ashlea to end this, by talking to Zexion about everything. And by everything, she meant _everything. _

Ashlea had pulled on her Organization coat out of the closet. She had to haul on her Converse sneakers that would soon be discreetly hidden under the length of the vast coat. _I'm going to kill Abi next time I see her, _Ashlea thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't like Zexion, she did- she really did. Ashlea had liked Zexion ever since she was asked to the Organization by 'The Boss', as she called Xemnas. She'd never told him her feelings, because Ashlea in the past thought Zexion and Larxene were a couple. The short of it was that Larxene is infatuated with Zexion, and Zexion hates Larxene.

"Who is it?" A dark, deep voice echoed down to the hallway to the door. At least, Ashlea assumed it was the hallway. She had never actually been inside his apartment. If Xemnas was the architect for the castle, every room should be planned in the same way. The Superior strongly believed in simplicity.

"How many people are you expecting?" Ashlea said softly through her fingers covering her mouth.

"Ashlea?" The door slowly opened. "Come in, if you want to," Zexion said, muffled by the book held in front of his face. Ashlea nodded and took off her sneakers. Zexion put down his book and went to the cupboard, re-emerging with a pair of indoor slippers. He placed them down in front of Ashlea's feet, giving the girl a simple nod. Ashlea slid on indoor shoes.

"This is amazing." Ashlea felt her voice escape her. She smiled as she realized; talking to Zexion really wasn't as hard as it looked.

"Thank-you, Ashlea."

Ashlea glanced around the room, seeing what seem like millions of books dotted randomly on bookshelves, and when they didn't fit in, they had been discarded on the floor.

"Anyone home?" Zexion smiled as Ashlea looked back at him.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just looking at around," Ashlea shook her head in annoyance. "Please don't think I was spying or anything!"

"I don't think that." Zexion let a smile play on his lips. Maybe he was going to like having Ashlea around.

"It's a lot like my apartment." Ashlea's eyes flitted around the room again, before seeing a door covered in yellowing pages. As she stepped toward the door, she posed a question. "What are these?"

"Ashlea, please. Don't go through-" Zexion sighed as the curiosity took over Ashlea. The girl pushed her way inside the room, feeling with over-sensitive fingers everything she could, delicately. "Don't read them... please..."

Number XVII's head snapped up to look at Zexion. "What? Why not? All of these pieces of paper look a lot like they are covered in my handwriting! Zexion, are the poems on this walling the ones I wrote?"

Zexion blushed. "Yeah." What else was there to say? He'd been caught, anyway. There wasn't anything else to do about the situation then be truthful. Truth is always good in a relationship, as it was.

Matching Zexion's cringe, Ashlea reddened. "It's really lovely! Erm, your apartment I mean... How many books do you exactly own?" Zexion stood up and gestured for Ashlea to do the same.

"You like it then?" Zexion grinned when Ashlea nodded. "You're going to have to let me see your apartment soon, then." Ashlea inwardly gasped, before nodding.

"Anyway," she said cautiously. "What were we going to talk about?"

Zexion shrugged. "What was it that Abi wanted us to talk about?" He was making a mockery of Ashlea. Ashlea _knew _Zexion knew what they were here to talk about, he was either stalling or wanted Ashlea to say it. Zexion sighed and looked straight into Ashlea's eyes.

"I don't know," Ashlea decided to counter argue. "You tell me."

"Nice play."

"Well, I'm waiting..." Ashlea let her voice trail off.

"You know. Abi thinks we should be a couple. And not only her, but most of the Organization. Larxene obviously doesn't."

"What are your thoughts on the matter?"

Zexion took a deep breath in. "Well I do think they have a point..." Ashlea couldn't feel her heart. She sighed and tears welled up in her eyes.

"I think so too," Ashlea whispered. It was finally happening. All these months of waiting for something to happen had definitely paid off.

"So why are you crying?" Zexion gently steered Ashlea onto the sofa, sitting down next to her. He opened one of his books, as if reading. But no, he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Ashlea's eyes.

"You just lost your page," Ashlea pointed out.

"Don't change the subject Ashlea. You can tell me anything you want to!" Zexion offered out the handkerchief, which Ashlea refused.

"Your poetry was, beautiful."

"As was yours, Ashlea."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ashlea sniffed, referring to the handkerchief. "Are you sure you want to know?" Number VI nodded. "I have had so many problems finding the right person, and I just _know _I will act strange around you... It's up to you if you leave though. To be honest, I just want someone who cares about me enough." Zexion then did something so out of character, that Ashlea lost her breath for a few minutes. Zexion lifted Ashlea's chin gently with a solitary finger, and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I know you can trust me, Ashlea. About Katia and Abi, they were right. We do like each other, right? Don't worry about me not liking you, because I feel stronger than that about you. If you don't feel this relationship is right, then fine. You can end it. But I'll always be here for you, whatever you say."

Ashlea felt a new damn burst inside her. Tears ran down her cheeks and Zexion fashioned his handkerchief again. And once again, Zexion wiped those tears away. Ashlea shivered on the sofa and Zexion placed an arm softly around Ashlea's waist. Ashlea smiled, and leaned in closer. They stayed as that, a perfect fit.

A month later, and Zexion and Ashlea were happily dating. They had decided not to tell anyone about their relationship. They were content as they were, just themselves knowing. _Maybe in a month or two, Abi and Katia will know about our relationship, _Ashlea thought.

The phone rang, allowing Ashlea to stir from her thoughts. As she picked it up, she heard a familiar voice on the other end. "Ashlea, when are you coming over next?" Zexion, Zexion, Zexion...


	5. Smarter

_This chapter was kind of rushed, because I had written it in first person and wanted it in third. So for any mistakes I am sorry!_

_Thankyouu ^^_

* * *

Ashlea briskly walked into the Grey Room to find Zexion sitting down, reading. Over in the left hand corner, Demyx was playing his sitar, Abi singing majestically alongside it. To the side of her, Katia was snuggling into Axel- just like the first time they went out to the park together. Ashlea reached into the right pocket of her Organization coat and pulled out a chain. On the end held a key; a beautiful silver key. She walked over to Zexion and gave the chain to him. "Thanks for that," she whispered shyly into his ear. They were good. They were all good."

"No problem, Ashlea. It will all turn out to be worth it, you'll see." He snaked his hand around the young girls' waist, secretly discarding the book his was reading beforehand. Everyone in the room was getting on with their own business; most of them procrastinating.

"Zexion!" Larxene's shrill voice turned the air sour as she bounded into the room. Gasping, Ashlea sprung away from Zexion and grabbed his book, pretending to read.

"Dearest… Larxene." Zexion nodded in her direction, and began to read over Ashlea's shoulder.

"Zexion, love. Please look at me when I'm addressing you! Jeez, anyone would have thought you were dating her!" Ashlea's mouth began to slowly dry, as though the hottest of sunsets were bearing down on her. Zexion discreetly nudged Ashlea, silently willing her to think of an excuse.

"Er, no. I was just sharing his reading time, that's all." Ashlea shuddered, and looked back down at Zexion's book. The evil look Larxene was giving her seemed to want Ashlea at least ten feet under- let alone six.

"Number XVII, I would appreciate it if you would leave Zexy and I alone. We have _private matters_ to discuss." Sensing Zexion shiver, Ashlea looked at him out of the corner of her eye. Zexion gave a slight nod of his head. Ashlea exhaled and got up, moving away, but keeping an eye on Larxene.

"Ashlea?" Katia averted her gaze from Axel's eyes. Number XVII snapped her head up and looked away. Axel whispered something in Katia's ear, and she nodded. "Are you okay? You look really pale."

"Me? Nah, I'm fine. It's probably because I need some sleep. Yeah, sleep." The fiery haired man seemed to notice Ashlea's jittery tone.

"Ashlea," Axel started in a sing song voice. "Is there something you're not telling Uncle Axel about?"

"No."

"Come on, you know you love me."

"No, I don't."

"She doesn't- I do." Katia shifted her weight so that she was resting her head playfully on Axel's lap.

"I know you do, that's not what I meant by loving though."

Katia's pretty blonde hair fell over her eyes. "What?"

"If I was her Uncle, then there'd be an entirely-".

Ashlea walked away, taking the chance to disappear from a lover's tiff. That was the last thing she needed right now. She flicked her extensive black hair behind her back and crouched down, unhurriedly crawling behind where Zexion was sitting. Ashlea heard Larxene whispering seductively in his ear, causing the younger girl to internally growl.

"Why do you like that slut anyway? Do you know how many boyfriends she has had in the past _year? _A hell of a lot. Something like ten!"

"You think I would believe- wait, I never said I liked her!"

"Ah ha! I always knew you liked her. So are you dating or what?"

"And what does it matter to you?" Zexion countered fiercely.

"So you _are _dating her?"

"I can't take this anymore!" Zexion stood up and made his way to the front of the room. "Saix, please get Larxene to her mission. A very dirty and disturbing mission, might I add."

Saix narrowed his eyes at Zexion. "If I hadn't already planned Larxene a mission as you had just described, I wouldn't be giving her one. I don't take orders from any _one_ of you scum, but the Superior himself." Saix nodded arrogantly and called Larxene over. As Larxene passed Zexion, she blew him a small kiss. Zexion smiled, half in disgust and half with nothing else to say to her.

"I'm so much better for you than she is, and don't forget that." Larxene smirked at her parting words, and exited through a dark portal.


	6. Other Problems

This was exactly 500 words before I wrote this XD  
This story, was a slight break from Ashlea x Zexion. Also, **xxKatiaVI **wrote one of these for me!  
So I decided to encorporate this into the main story :) ^^

Also, the letter is supposed to have things crossed out, but as I can't do that on here, I'll make them bold :)

* * *

Katia turned away from Axel. She clenched her fists before biting her tongue and saying "Axel, don't you like me? Have you no respect?" Axel smirked and turned back to Katia.

"Babe, you're so hot you teach fire how to burn," the man put a hand on Katia's shoulder. Shrugging away, Katia began laughing.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Axel flinched as Katia's hand stung his cheek. "Was it..." Axel felt his voice lose its usual edge. "Something I said?"

Katia frowned, her long blonde hair twisting into an angry mess. "Axel! Why do this? Do you really dislike me that much?" Number XV choked back tears. Her mind wondered back to the night before when she found out that terrible secret.

Axel shook his head in frustration. "It isn't like _that _Katia. It's just that he was there and so was I. I couldn't resist the thought of caressing his warm, tender body-"

"I'm here for you... Axel I was _here _for you. I would have done anything for you but now...? How could you? Especially with him." Katia's words became short and cantankerous as she stopped herself from hitting Axel again.

"Yes but you see..." Axel commenced whining, making Katia wince.

"I don't care anymore. Leave me alone you, you-" Axel put his hands on Katia's hips. To Katia, this was the final straw. The poor girl snapped and kicked Axel in the groin. Axel fell to the floor, screaming in an unlikely female mess.

_Dear __you anorexic idiot__ Axel,_

_For months I have _**_always _**_loved you but I know now you never liked me the way you liked __**that man whore **__him. _**_You always lied to me, and you thought I was stupid enough not to realize that you never loved me? Not at all? _**_You never lied, Axel. But you never told me the whole truth. _**_You never trusted me, either._**

_You must have distinguished by now that that I cannot deal with the pain you have thrust upon me. _**_And it hurts so much more than you could ever imagine. _**_I can't even bear to think about what you could have done with him. I'm sorry. Goodbye. _**_Just to let you know, I love you. _**

_Katia _**_xx _3**

Axel put down the note and felt hot sensations stringing their way down his back. They weren't good ones, either. And Axel knew that however much he tried, he couldn't possibly keep the younger boy out of his head. All he could think of was the boy's golden hair and the way his body looked. With no clothes on.

And the look that reflected from Katia's face as she had walked in on the two of them. To surprise Axel on their year anniversary.

Axel leaned his head against the window. The moonlight shimmered in through the cold glass. The next few sounds Axel heard were the clocks chiming midnight and the wolves outside being led into song. Axel shuddered and concentrated on Roxas.


	7. Physical

Yo. So, yeah. I guess this is the next chapter, and it may be the best so far. (My writing technique, not the plot line.)

REVIEWERS!

Thankyou for reviewing this story, it kinda means a lot :)**  
**

**ballbags32: I thank you! As you can see, I have a new chapter! Woop!  
Anonymous: Hah, how so? xD**

So just read this and shizz, enjoy!

* * *

Physical

The wind howled as Larxene tore away the branches from Ashlea's favourite apple tree. The special one that meant a lot to both her and Zexion. Too late now though, with most of the branches gone, the tree was left as a spindly dry stick of wood, nothing magical about it at all.

"What do you think she'll say when she sees it, Larxene? Do you think she'll be happy with what you've done?" A quick dance of pink flashed around Larxene, until it found the tree and leaned against it.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that, Marluxia?" The blonde narrowed her eyes and turned away, the fast wind burning her face and hands. Trying to ignore the pink flower petals in the shape of a man was harder work than Larxene had bargained for. The echoing voice of Marluxia's from inside the floral contraption was playing on her mind. Not in an '_I really like you_,' way either. In an '_I'm so annoyed I could eat you,' _type of way.

"Don't you love the radiance?" Marluxia's voice twirled around Larxene again, before caressing the tip of Larxene's tongue. "Aren't you going to tell me why you want to hurt her so badly?" If it was possible, the flower petals began to change to a deep red colour. The colour of anger.

"Marluxia, I'm warning you. Stay _away _from me!"

"It's because you thought it was his, didn't you?" Larxene's eyes opened a little wider at the comment, as the pain she had kept back for so long began to flood back into her memories. "How long has it been since you let it go, for good?"

"Shut up, Marluxia." Larxene's soft tone reflected the tears prickling in the corner of Larxene's eyes. Since she had left _him_, all those months ago, Larxene had pushed all the memories to the back of her head. And yet, just weeks after, she had found out she had a little souvenir of the event. The event that had caused her so much pain and misery, that had made her the way it was now.

"You just _don't_ want him to be the one to hurt your victim, do you." The echo spat out words that sounded nothing like Marluxia usually sounded. "You want to hurt Ashlea because you can't stand the thought of your ex boyfriend having _sex _with her, in the same way you did!"

"Marluxia!" Her voice rising fast, Larxene summoned her Kunai and slashed the petals individually, until each one of them were lying on the damp ground. Larxene kicked at them savagely, and seeing she was alone, let the tears slip down her face.

* * *

Zexion looked down at the note in his hands. It was gone, and all the memories that it held would soon disappear. '_It's gone. Larxene's ruined our tree._' The note had been diminutive, but all the necessary information needed had been included. Flicking his steel-blue hair out of his eyes, Zexion looked over at Abi in the corner, ranting about something as per usual.

"Yeah, and then she said that I wasn't good enough to be in the pub? A pub! It was an ugly pub at that!" Abigal Satoshi closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards.

"Abi, she was probably just short of money." Ashlea looked at Katia, and both fell silent. They knew not to push it any further with Abi, reason being they had discussed this particular subject many times beforehand. Zexion blinked.

"Well, probably." Abi raised an eyebrow and glanced across the table at Demyx. She lowered her voice as she spoke, making Zexion strain to hear what she was saying. "He's been very quiet lately. Have I done anything to upset him?" Katia opened her mouth, but Abi wasn't finished. "He's usually so nice to me. But _now _it's like he's a completely different person. And when he does talk to me," Abi's voice rose in frustration. "It's about his stupid sitar!"

"My sitar isn't stupid, Abi," Demyx murmured from behind the upside down newspaper he was now attempting to read.

"And you see? He's talking about it again!"

"That's because you just mentioned it, idiot!" Larxene strode past Abi, frowning. "You always think life's so easy, don't you? _Think again_!" As Larxene walked away, she muttered, "not that you could think even if you tried to."

Ashlea's nose screwed up in disgust. "What's up with you? What did Abi ever do to you, Larxene?" Ashlea's voice suddenly grew unobtrusive. "What did _anyone_ ever do to you?" The breakfast room went quiet, and Xaldin looked up from carrying various boiled eggs and toast clusters.

"Look at her hair!" Smirking and moving the subject off on a tangent, Larxene pulled out a mirror from her bag and gave it to Abi to look in.

"What about it? At least she's not a slaggy blonde!" Ashlea felt her face warming up as she bristled with fresh anger. "Sorry, Vexen, Roxas, Demyx, Luxord," she added under her breath. Larxene once more narrowed her shocking blue eyes.

"_I'm _a slag? _I _don't sleep around." As Larxene spoke, Ashlea stood up and walked slowly over to the blonde.

"Sleep around? You think I sleep around?" Ashlea's words became short and thorny, as she moved a step closer to Larxene. Ashlea frowned and drew deep, rapid breaths. The lighting in the room became intermittent flickering.

"Everyone knows, Ashlea. You can't kid it to anyone." Intently listening to the commotion, Zexion stood up and moved to sit next to Lexaeus and Vexen. After the whole drunken-night-in thing, Xemnas had completely forgotten the intricate plans he had made.

Gritting her teeth, Ashlea raised her left hand. She pushed it forward as though about to hit Larxene, but drew herself away sharply. Ashlea turned her back and paced a few steps away. "I'm not going to bother, anymore. I'm so fed up of you. Larxene, I feel-" Larxene raised her eyebrows.

"Ashlea, you're forgetting something. We don't have hearts, we can't feel!"

"Larxene," Ashlea countered with the same sardonic look Larxene had given her when she had spoken. "We may not have hearts, but if you can't remember what it was like to feel I pity you greatly. Can't you remember what it's like to taste different emotions? I may not feel them now, but I know how I should be feeling."

Larxene pushed her hair back from her eyes. Lying through her teeth, she said; "I don't care about you, Ashlea. I have better things to do than this, I-" the blonde was knocked off of her feet as Ashlea called upon her Claymore.

"You do care! You've been doing this for weeks and weeks now. I've been here almost a year and you've made no effort to at least say 'hi' to me, let alone Abi and Katia, who've been here much longer! You're like some snobby bitch from a child's story. I have never _detested _a person as much as I detest you in my whole, entire, _lifetime_! It _hurt _to see my tree messed up! That had so many memories, and you can't imagine how I felt about it! I don't like to mention it Larxene, but you are a prize cow!"

Larxene grinned, as pulled herself to her feet. Impressively fast, she had immersed Ashlea in a shower of blood and withdrawn her Kunai. "Never, insult me." She growled. Number XVII's Claymore fell away from her grip, as she fell to her knees in despair. Larxene grabbed some toast from Xaldin's tray and walked to the door as Abi and Katia ran forward to help Ashlea out. "Abi? Keep the mirror, you might need it." As Larxene turned to go, the mirror hit her squarely in the back.

Ashlea looked down to see deep wounds cast across her neck and chest, completely ripped through the front of her supreme-hold leather Organization Cloak. She coughed. Blood dripped from her mouth down past her chin and onto the already ruined clothing she was wearing. The girl strained to stand, and collapsed in a heap on the immaculate floor.

"Don't be injudicious. You don't want me to have it because you know you'd break it the next time you look at it. Am I right?" Larxene rolled her eyes at Abi, completely ignoring the young women she had just damaged, and left the room.

Sitting in the corner of the room with Lexaeus and Vexen, Zexion cast his eyes away from the bloody mess. Ashlea had made him promise to not let anyone know they were dating before she was ready, and she had told him that this included wounds- both physical and otherwise.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zexion whispered across the table to Vexen, who knew the score with the two. It was hard to keep secrets around your 'best friends,' after all.

Vexen let his eyes travel over to the scene. "Looks like faint battle wounds from here. If you want a decent answer, I'll have to go over and examine her." The Chilly Academic pushed himself away from the table and ambled to where Ashlea was lying.

"What do you want Vexen?" A frosty voice penetrated Vexen's concentration.

"I want to know if Ashlea's okay or not. Problem? Please try to remember that I'm the only qualified Doctor in the Organization." Being the smartest person in the group- in his opinion, made things particularly difficult to deal with. For instance, because no-one shared both his passion for knowledge and were up to his standard of brain power, Vexen was not very popular. The only people who spent any time getting to know him were Zexion and Lexaeus. Because of Vexen's icy nature, even _they _didn't like him a lot.

Katia shrugged. "Whatever. Just make it quick, and don't poison her."

The Chilly Academic looked malevolently at the blonde. "Do you want to let her stay in pain?" Vexen bent over Ashlea, checking over all of her wounds. A couple of minutes later, he walked over to Saix and breathed the results of the examination in his ear. Saix then stood up and addressed the still looking crowd.

"They're only minor wounds." A ripple of angst spread through the crowd. "Ashlea will be returning to work as soon as possible. This has not affected any of you in any way; I expect you to be working with more effort than you have before. Kingdom Hearts is almost complete, obligations to Sora and his friends." Ashlea frowned and attempted to stand up independently before failing; clutching onto Katia's hair and pulling herself up.

Roxas looked up from his food, and sighed. "Him _again_? Who _is_ Sora?"

Saix turned away from Roxas without bothering to answer the question. Clamping his fists together, Roxas pushed the table away from his grip with a force strong enough to obliterate 52.4% of Northern America and Canada.

"Fine! Don't tell me! I'll find out myself, someday!" The small blonde boy turned away from the onlookers and pushed his way through the minor gathering. He exited through the big double doors; Axel looked over at Ashlea and Katia and then tailed the trail of Roxas. Katia's eyes followed Axel through the door and like she had always known this was going to happen, bowed her head.

Abi and Demyx, clutching each other's hands, walked over and helped Ashlea onto a gurney. Together with the help of Vexen and an aloof Katia they wheeled her away, flouting the protests from Saix who was still averring the dark-haired girl was fine.

* * *

The murky, dank, and gloomy hospital next to the Organizations' homing Castle had been discarded years before, as it hadn't needed to provide accommodations for anyone in the group. Today however, was a diverse story. The sun penetrated the cracks in the walls and brought out the faded brown-red of the hospital cross, almost wholly concealed with ivy. The fissures on the front of the sanatorium were dark and dense, allowing the building to look as if it would tumble apart just by glance.

Demyx subpoenaed his water-bodies to open the leaden doors; wasting no time Ashlea was wheeled through them and pulled up three flights of stairs to the top floor. The gang took her off the gurney and placed her on one of the fourteen white-sheeted beds, all thanks to Vexen's restless nights in the Castle.

Almost an hour later and Vexen had propped Ashlea's bed up and put her on a drip. Larxene seemed to have caused minor internal haemorrhaging in her chest, but it was nothing compared to what Vexen could do.

The ward fell silent as Katia, Abi and Demyx left one by one, and the emerald green-eyed man finally leave Ashlea's beeping monitor for the night.

Larxene paced her room angrily. She had just watched Zexion sneaking out from the entrance of the Castle and creeping to the left, out of sight. She knew he had gone to visit Ashlea, and she wasn't happy. But a bizarre feeling stirred inside her as she realized for the first time it was her fault. Ashlea could be dying. _Oh well, _like Larxene cared. That idiot had never done anything for her, after all.

"Ashlea, you in there?" Ashlea squeezed her eyes together before opening them slowly. The girls' chest felt tight and sore, but not fatal. She raised her hand to her forehead and saw a black silhouette travelling towards her. The figure had choppy hair, a tentative stance and its' hand was raised as if thinking.

"Z-Zexion, is that you?"

The figure nodded sluggishly. "Can I turn on the light?"

Ashlea's turn to nod. "Put it on the d-dimmest setting, though. Vexen will th-think someone's trash-" Number XVII broke away into a series of sordid coughs. Zexion frowned and hurried over to her side. He perched on the side of the bed his partner was occupying and put his arm around the girl. Zexion felt her head drop to rest against his shoulder as the curtains fluttered in the breeze from the heavens.

The dressing table she had once sat at thinking about herself being Zexion's only girlfriend zoomed into Larxene's line of sight. Reminiscing, she sat down in the red-laced seat and traced her finger delicately over the golden ridges of the mirror frame. A shadow passed by her door, and she froze. But the shadow went as soon as it came, and the room was peaceful once more.

Larxene stood to look around; then walked over to the door. Lying down by the arch of the entrance, she saw a pink orchid. It could only have been Marluxia. Maybe she was doting after the wrong person, maybe Marluxia was much more her type. She shouldn't have unexploited that first chance with him. There was only one solution, and that would have to wait until morning. Larxene bent over and picked up the beautiful flower, and tucked it behind her ear. She walked back over to the dressing table and began rearranging new memories, forgetting about Zexion. Zexi- who? Marluxia. Marluxia. _Marluxia._

The blonde clicked her fingers and lay her head down on the desk. She smiled inaudibly to herself as the sun went behind a cloud and blocked all light. Larxene closed her eyes, and drifted into another world.

MEANWHILE.  
Whispering, Zexion pressed his lips to the top of Ashlea's head. "Sleep now. It's late and you need to recover." He left his touch lingering around the room as he left, closing the door behind him. He turned off the lights and left his partner sleeping on the uncomfortable bed.

On the way back to the Castle, Zexion stopped to pick a few wild pink orchids: the exact colour of Marluxia's hair. When he reached his apartment on the seventh floor, he had a brainwave. He took the stairs, heading straight up to the 18th level.

As Zexion reached the 13th floor, he sighed. _Larxene's floor. _He let a ghost of a smile haunt his face as he stopped to look in the doorframe. Seeing Larxene's head arise in revelation, he scrambled away, failing to notice he had dropped one of his floral surprises...

* * *

OOH CLIFF HANGER!

**Please please review. I will give you intercookies if you do! ^^**

Next time: _Is Ashlea planning something? Larxene's secret is revealed and Axel tells all..._


End file.
